ADIÓS MI QUERIDA AMIGA
by NatiLeon
Summary: Historia contada por Ash, quien narra todo lo vivido desde su regreso a Kanto hasta el momento en el que debe despedirse de Misty y Brock; al mismo tiempo trata de averiguarse a si mismo que siente por su mejor amiga. Aporte al día del PokéShipping del 2014.


**ADIOS… MI QUERIDA AMIGA**

Quien diría que esta mañana tuve que separarme de mis dos mejores amigos, lucharíamos ahora por nuestros sueños en diferentes caminos, aunque sentí una diferencia en mi interior cuando me despedí de Brock que cuando hice eso con Misty; estaba más deprimido por la partida de mi mejor amiga que por la de mi otro mejor amigo, pero por qué? Supongo que es porque ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos de más tiempo y… no sé en realidad. Será que hay algo más fuerte dentro de mí que no me deja dormir por pensar… en mi querida amiga?

Recuerdo esta mañana cuando los tres con Pikachu y Togepi volvimos de nuestro viaje por Johto después de quedar entre los ocho mejores de la Conferencia Plateada, estábamos felices de ver Ciudad Verde otra vez luego de tanto tiempo, pero Brock más, obvio por la enfermera Joy del centro pokémon. Bajamos la montaña y caminamos hasta que llegamos ahí, le pedí el favor a la enfermera que cuidara mis pokémon y aceptó con mucho gusto, mi amigo sacó otra vez sus dotes de Don Juan con ella pero lo hizo quedar mal por su terrible aliento, nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a sus vergüenzas con las chicas, mientras mi querida amiga le jalaba la oreja en mi mente no hacía sino burlarme de él. Me presenté con Joy pero no me recordaba porque la primera que conocimos con Misty ya no estaba, era otra enfermera igual a todas quien preguntó por mi mejor amiga, ella afirmó y Joy le dijo que sus hermanas la llamaron porque la necesitaban, yo estaba igual que Misty, por qué querían hablar con ella? Sentí una sensación que no me gustó. Nos dirigimos a un teléfono del centro pokémon, ella marcó el número del gimnasio Celeste y contestó Daisy, yo seguía con ese vacío que solo se puede sentir cuando algo que no te esperas va a pasar. "Se iban de viaje por un concurso de belleza" fue la noticia de su hermanita para mi amiga, pero lo peor vino después, "¡MISTY DEBíA VOLVER AL GIMNASIO PARA HACERSE CARGO DE ÉL!". Quedó en shock al oír eso, Brock y yo estábamos contentos por el logro de las tres, mi compañera no mucho porque no le parecía justo trabajar en el gimnasio familiar pero le dije que era mientras viajaban para calmarla, aunque lo afirmó algo deprimida. Luego vimos a la enfermera Joy con algo que ya ni quería ver, la bicicleta, la maldita bicicleta de Misty que tomé para salvar a Pikachu, la anterior enfermera la mandó reparar y mi mejor amiga recordó cuando nos conocimos, se puso muy triste pero yo estaba lo contrario, podría volver a casa más rápido en ella y no era más que era para hacer realidad su sueño, ser la maestra pokémon de agua más grande del mundo, pero… se enojó conmigo y se fue corriendo, no pude detenerla porque no comprendía lo que le sucedía y Brock me dijo que tal vez lo que realmente quería era seguir viajando con nosotros, mi cabeza se llenó de interrogantes así que con mi mejor amigo tomamos la bici y salimos del centro a buscarla. Brock y yo la llamábamos sin parar pero mi corazón estaba muy preocupado, lo sabía porque latía muy fuerte por alguna razón que todavía no logro entender hasta que mi amigo me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos –Te veo muy mal Ash, estás triste porque Misty tiene que irse? –Le respondí que… -Bueno, es que tú sabes que Misty y yo hemos creado un lazo muy fuerte de amistad y verla así como se puso cuando salió corriendo del centro pokémon me dejó… -Y suspiré cuando repentinamente me sorprendió una pregunta que me dejó como Pikachu lanzándome un impactrueno -¿Ash, a ti te gusta Misty? –NO! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Por tu forma de actuar con ella, eres más amable de lo que eres con los demás, además mírate como estás, pareces loco buscándola, estás seguro de que no sientes nada por ella? –Ehhh… pues ahora que lo dices… tal vez… ¡MISTY! –No terminé de hablar cuando la vi peleando contra 3 chicos, uno tenía un Hitmonchan, otro un Hitmonlee y el último un Hitmontop, todos contra su Politoed, no era justo 3 contra 1 así que… -¡Ven Brock, tenemos que ayudar a Misty, necesita de 4 manos extras, está peleando contra 3 ella sola, vamos! –¡Está bien Ash, vamos! –Corrimos hasta donde estaba nuestra mejor amiga, la llamé y dije que pelearía con Pikachu, Brock también se unió, estaba sorprendida de vernos ahí, ya era una batalla pokémon de 3 contra 3; ordené a Pikachu ataque impactrueno y Brock sacó a su Forretress ordenándole giro rápido, Hitmontop y Hitmonlee cayeron al suelo, Misty se dio la vuelta para decirnos que ella podía pelear sola, ¡CLARO QUE PODÍA PELEAR SOLA!, es la mejor entrenadora de agua que he conocido en mi vida pero como le dijo Brock, era nuestro último día juntos y queríamos tener esa batalla a su lado; le dije que solamente íbamos a mirar y sabía que ella podía ganar, después de quedarse observándome un rato se convenció y le ordenó a Politoed un ataque burbuja contra Hitmonchan mientras Pikachu electrocutaba a Hitmontop y Forretress golpeaba a Hitmonlee.

Todo iba genial hasta que dos arcos de fútbol nos sorprendieron a todos; quedamos encerrados esos tres chicos, mis amigos, los pokémon y yo por nada más y nada menos que el Equipo Rocket; todo era una trampa y los tres que peleaban contra nosotros eran hermanos y trabajaban para los Rocket, se hacían llamar "Los Hermanos Invencibles" aunque de invencibles no tienen nada. Los hermanos se molestaron con el Equipo Rocket porque les habían incumplido el trato; uno de ellos, el que tenía la batalla contra Misty cortó la malla de uno de los arcos y fueron a reclamarles incluso a golpearlos, aprovechamos para escapar de la trampa y esta vez nuestro equipo los sorprendió; nos unimos de nuevo para mandar a esa partida de holgazanes a volar; mi mejor amiga y su pokémon comenzaron con un potente chorro de agua, la siguió mi mejor amigo y su pokémon de acero con un giro rápido y terminamos mi amiguito eléctrico y yo con un impactrueno que provocó una gran explosión mandándolos a volar otra vez.

Después de todo lo sucedido felicité a Misty, me agradeció y me dijo que se sentía mejor, le dije que había sido increíble verla combatir de esa manera, me lo volvió a agradecer pero esta vez estaba conmovida con mis palabras, quedé algo confuso y se volteó para decirme –Gracias por ser siempre un amigo para mí. –Me puse nervioso –Eh… si… claro. –"Amigo", esa palabra me dio duro, yo la conocía muy bien porque he tenido varios amigos, aunque Misty era… una amiga especial en mi vida. Luego miré muy serio a mi compañera de viajes, dije su nombre, me miró inquietante por lo que iba a decirle; tantas cosas por contar y sentimientos que querían salir pero sólo le recalqué algo que no quería recordar –Tu bicicleta está ahí, tienes prisa no? –Me lo afirmó muy desilusionada.

Caminábamos hacia el cruce que nos llevaría a la separación, estaba todo en silencio hasta que Misty lo rompió –Ash, no olvides tus buenos hábitos como bañarte y cepillarte los dientes, –Le dije que lo recordaría –y asegúrate de que Pikachu no vaya a comer mucho; –Mi amiguito le afirmó –y Brock no te distraigas mucho con las chicas –Creo que la risa de Brock dio a entender que no seguiría su consejo, ay Brock! –Una cosa más –No quería dejarla hablar, creía que eran suficientes sugerencias –Hay algo que siento que debo decirte –Ahora sí la dejé, de nuevo sentía que había emociones a punto de desbordarse –Debes seguir dando… tu máximo –La miré –Oh, de qué hablas? –Miraba al suelo muy triste –Bueno tu sabes… sin mí aquí… -No sé qué pasaba por su mente pero yo estaba comenzando a sentirme muy mal, tal mal como ella, tantos momentos que pasamos, las peleas, su apoyo en mis entrenamientos para las Ligas Pokémon, la conexión especial que existía cuando teníamos batallas dobles resumida en sincronización, en fin, si no hubiera salido esa mañana a mi viaje pokémon y no nos hubiera salvado a Pikachu y a mí, no se hubieran cruzado nuestros caminos y no hubiera conocido a la chica tierna, luchadora y fuerte que hoy se fue de mi vida por siempre para cumplir la misión más importante, ser la líder del gimnasio Celeste; reconoció que gracias a esa… bici… nos conocimos y que Togepi y ella se conocieron por pura coincidencia, pero yo la interrumpí diciéndole que nosotros no nos conocimos por coincidencia –No creo que haya sido coincidencia el haberte conocido porque creo que a pesar de cómo pasó tu y yo ya estábamos… destinados a conocernos y hacernos amigos! –Brock se metió en nuestra conversación –Yo también, hemos pasado tantas aventuras en nuestros viajes que creo que somos los mejores amigos! –Misty le halló la razón a Brock y sonrió feliz en medio de esa situación tan difícil tanto para ella como para m… nosotros; siempre se veía muy linda sonriendo pero en ese momento parecía como si una luz iluminara su rostro, CIELOS POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO ESTAS COSAS DE MISTY?! ES MI AMIGA NADA MÁS! O… será algo más para mí?

La tarde cayó, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y con este llegamos al cruce que separaba Pueblo Paleta, Ciudad Celeste y hasta Ciudad Plateada, sabía que se acercaba el momento del adiós; nos detuvimos en nuestro camino –Creo que iré por allá –Dijo mi amiga y yo afirmé algo apagado –Cuídate Ash –Si, tú también Misty –Se quedó observándome y me preguntó con una voz profunda –Volveré… a verte? –Claro… te lo juro! –Si antes sentía que había cosas por confesar ahora era peor, la tenía en frente otra vez y sabía que quería decirle algo antes de marcharse pero tampoco sabía cómo decirlo sin romper nuestra amistad aunque algo me decía que era el momento preciso para sacar mis sentimientos y de una vez aclarar si veía a Misty como mi mejor amiga o como… pero en ese momento Brock… -UUUN MOMENTOOO! –nos interrumpió! Quería sacar a mi Charizard para que lo quemara y se lo llevara volando o que Pikachu lo electrocutara, por qué hizo eso?! Hace unas horas me preguntaba si quería a Misty y ahora me cortaba de esa manera?! Según él fue porque recordó que debía volver a casa también, que le enviaron un correo diciendo que debía resolver un problema en el Gimnasio Plateado y que lo había olvidado; vaya día, no solamente se iba Misty sino también Brock, allí quedé serio.

El sol seguía escondiéndose hasta que finalmente… -Bien, creo que es la hora de separarnos –Misty preguntó ya montada en su bici –Seguro que estarás bien sin mi Ash? –Contesté que si –Bueno, adiós Ash –Nos vemos! –Me despedí también de ellos –Hasta luego –Incluso Togepi y Pikachu se despidieron en su lenguaje; me quedé parado observándolos partir, el viento movía las flores y el césped incluido mi pelo, mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas –Misty gracias… y Brock, -La visera de mi gorra de la Liga Añil tapó mis ojos –yo sé que sin ustedes no habría… podido… -Luego sentí unas voces que me asustaron –Continúa –Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo Ash –Soy todo oídos –Grité aterrado, Pikachu también –AAHH QUE NO SE HABÍAN IDO YA?! –Brock se lamentó mientras sostenía un bento en la mano –Lo siento pero quería darte esto, es algo para comer, una pequeña lonchera con cubiertos incluidos –Siguió Misty con un regalo más, un pañuelo rosado –Y esto, para que lo lleves contigo –Los miraba serio mientras mi excompañera amarraba el bento con su pañuelo y me lo entregó, obviamente lo recibí, lo miraba con tristeza hasta que no aguanté más y comencé a llorar –Supongo que ya deben irse no? –Sí, cuídate Ash –Te extrañaremos –No quise mirar cuando se volvieron a ir ya de forma definitiva, yo solamente sentía mis lágrimas y sin mirar atrás comencé a correr como loco mientras gritaba –GRACIAS… MISTY… Y BROCK… LOS EXTRAÑARÉ!

Después de ESE MOMENTO, llegué a mi casa sudando, seguía con mi mirada escondida entre mi gorra pero saludé a mamá –Hola mamá, ya llegué –Me saludó tan cálida como siempre –Hola hijo, que te pasa? –Corrí a sus brazos y rompí en llanto –SE FUE, MISTY SE FUE! –Me abrazó muy fuerte y me preguntó –De qué hablas Ash? –De que Misty se marchó para siempre a su casa! –Solo Misty? –Eh… Brock también se tuvo que ir –Y por qué mencionaste solo a tu amiga? –Es que es la primera y única vez que me despido de Misty y yo… no quería que nos separáramos – Mi madre me quitó la gorra buscando mi rostro húmedo –Ash, sé lo mucho que aprecias a Misty… y claro a Brock pero no me vas a engañar, te gusta tu mejor amiga verdad? –Eto… -Mejor ve a descansar, has tenido un día muy fuerte y analiza tus sentimientos, tal vez ya no puedas confesarle nada pero podrás averiguarte a ti mismo si de verdad amas de corazón a tu amiguita –Es por eso que no puedo dormir porque no paro de pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy desde nuestro regreso a Kanto hasta esa triste despedida, solo me queda una pregunta, ¿será que quiero a Misty como hombre o como amigo? Todas esas emociones encontradas hacia ella en este día me llevan a pensar que la quiero como un chico pero no perderé su linda amistad, mejor no vuelvo a preguntarme eso porque soy un entrenador pokémon que ama las aventuras y sueña con ser el maestro más grande del mundo… y que esconderá sus sentimientos hacia sus mejor amiga para siempre, solo diré dos cosas a mis amigos desde la lejanía: _**"Brock, espero que puedas resolver el problema en tu gimnasio y que a ti si pueda volverte a ver; Misty… te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida como líder de gimnasio, espero que nunca olvides que te quiero, que siempre seré tu mejor amigo y por eso no te amarré a mí y a mis viajes para que puedas hacer realidad tus sueños, adiós… mi querida amiga".**_

_Bueno, este es mi fic tipo One-Shot (además de que es el primero) para este día tan especial y a la vez tan triste para nosotros, mientras lo escribía veía el episodio "Hasta Pronto Amigos!" en latino, en catalán, en inglés, en japonés y hasta en italiano, de todos modos hace llorar en el idioma que sea; como verán el narrador es Ash y lo escogí para eso por las reacciones que tuvo en el episodio a raíz de las despedidas de Brock y ante todo de Misty; espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews._

_¡FELIZ DIA DEL POKÉSHIPPING PARA TODOS!_


End file.
